Reaper's Dance
by GuardianArtemis
Summary: Ruby is the apprentice of the revered Reaper Qrow Branwen. When Ruby attends Beacon Academy for further training away from Qrow takes a turn for the worst, Ruby meets Weiss, and has to choose between loving Weiss and killing her, or shattering her own heart by leaving her.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Ruby Rose_

Ruby landed silently onto the roof of a building on the outskirts of the town they had stopped at, Qrow behind her.

"Aright, kiddo. Just follow your instinct, and it'll be over before you know it." Qrow said, causing Ruby to nod.

"I know, Qrow." Ruby called, before a pinch of rose petals was all that remained of the silver eyed girl.

Tearing through the nearby surrounding forest, Ruby sensed Qrow flying beside her as she caught the trail's scent. Trees became green and brown smudges in her peripheral vision as Ruby blazed onward, following the scent.

The only sound was the wind roaring in her ears, almost drowning out Ruby's own racing heart. Her nostrils were flared as she caught other scents, but they seemed dull in comparison to the trail she was following.

She was single-minded, her thoughts, her focus, her desires, and her senses were all following the trail.

Her peripheral vision blurred with speed, but the rest of the world was slowed down to a fraction of its normal speed. This is what Ruby loved about hunting, her only goal was to follow the trail, and her senses were sharper than normal, for ease of hunting.

The sun beat down hot across her back. Ruby finally skidded to a halt, a clearing in the forest.

A man lay dying on the ground, Ruby could smell his lifeblood draining away. Too late for him, she knew.

But then, Ruby froze. The scent changed. It had changed. The scent had changed…

Someone else had killed this man.

Turning slowly around, Ruby's hand went instantly to Crescent Rose - and drew the scythe.

A woman stood behind Ruby, a glimpse of red hair and stormy grey eyes was all Ruby saw, before a fist knocked Ruby backwards.

"Hello, young Reaper…" The woman purred. Ruby looked up, and saw the blood of the dying man on her hands.

_Her._ Was all Ruby could think.

"Now now, don't be feisty. I love savoring death of your kind. But you're special, little Reaper." The woman said, and Ruby froze. She couldn't move an inch.

Ruby longed to speak, to move. But something immobilized her.

"Don't struggle, little Reaper." The woman said. Ruby screamed, but her throat wouldn't make a sound.

"Now… what to do with you…?" She purred.

"W...h...o…?" Ruby struggled to speak, the one word was all she could say before she exhausted herself trying.

"Who am I, young Reaper?" The woman purred, "I'm hurt you don't recognize me. I have many names. But to Remnant, I am known as Rosetta Stormee." Rosetta growled.

In an instant, Rosetta kicked Ruby onto her side, and Ruby felt a searing pain on the back of her neck.

Ruby wanted to scream. But she was mute.

Rosetta finally walked back into Ruby's vision and smiled, showing perfect teeth.

"We'll meet again. Ruby Rose." She hissed.

And vanished into thin air.

The spell was broken. Ruby stood up, the scent was gone. The new scent had vanished, but the ache in Ruby's neck told her it had been all too real.

"Hey, Ruby!" Qrow called. Ruby didn't realize it had started to rain, whisking the scent trail away. It would linger for a few more hours after the rain passed, but it would be too faint for even the best Reaper to catch on and pursue.

"I lost him." Ruby said blankly. She had originally been tracking an assassin named Marcus Black.

"It happens to the best of us. The rain started up and you lost the trail." Qrow said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…" Ruby said softly.

* * *

**Four months later...**

* * *

Ruby walked into From Dust Til' Dawn. The shopkeeper smiled and Ruby nodded a greeting.

Walking to the magazines, Ruby picked one up and started reading while putting her headphones on and listening to her playlist.

Ruby felt a tremor go through her body after a few minutes. She froze, her instincts were kicking in. But why?

"We're not here for your money. Grab the Dust." A voice said.

That explained it. A robbery. And right under her nose.

Almost as if on cue, a man with a red machete tapped her shoulder. "Hands in the air!" He shouted.

Ruby could feel his heart racing, but his scent wasn't what she seeked. At the counter, Ruby caught a whiff of the supposed leader of the group.

A man with a cigar. Orange hair. Hat. Cane. It wasn't hard to identify him. Roman Torchwick, criminal.

She locked onto him.

"I said hands in the air! You've got a death wish?!" The hired help shouted.

But Ruby was already blasting towards Torchwick, and knocked him over.

Torchwick was helpless, it would be so, _so _easy to twitch her wrists and snap his frail neck. But there was onlookers. A shame.

Ruby stood up, and a scent drifted towards her. Undeniable. Unforgettable. A trail she remembered instantly.

Rosetta.

Leaping off of Torchwick, she spun around. Torchwick got up, but Ruby didn't care. She only had sights for Stormee.

The cruel fragrance twisted around Ruby, everywhere and nowhere at once. Blood and steel. Ruby's head whipped around, the scent wasn't a trail, it was just _there_. Wreathing around Ruby and not leading her anywhere.

It was too late, a cane was pressed on her chest as a foot kicked her down. Torchwick laughed. "Look at _you_, I'm feeling merciful. She's just a girl. Let her be." He gloated as if Ruby hadn't had him pinned down half a minute prior.

Ruby's vision narrowed, her breath sped up, and then in an instant - Torchwick was sailing out the window.

"You little…" Roman hissed, but Ruby spun around to a voice in her ear.

"_We meet again, young Reaper."_ The horrific voice purred.

"Sayonara, Red!" Torchwick yelled, blasting Ruby with his cane. She took the blow, tumbling backwards.

The blast cleared her head. She couldn't let Roman get away. Blasting with her semblance, Ruby caught up.

"Hey!" Ruby called. Roman sighed.

"Persistent…" he hissed, and a bullhead flew up as Roman leapt into it.

"End of the line, Red!" Roman yelled, Ruby drew Crescent Rose and leapt up to dodge the Dust crystal Torchwick threw, and landed in the bullhead.

"Not yet!" Ruby declared, neatly landing a roundhouse to Torchwick's crotch.

Roman crumpled to the ground, and Ruby moved onto the cockpit.

But before she got a glimpse of the pilot, the aircraft violently jerked, and Ruby stumbled back. The scent of Rosetta's trail wafted through Ruby's nose again, but Ruby was already falling towards the street below.

A flash of purple caught Ruby's gaze as she seemed to float to the ground below safely.

"Are you alright?" A woman said, distinctly Ruby realized was Glynda Goodwitch.

"I'm fine." Ruby said.

"Good. Because you have a lot of explaining to do." Glynda Goodwitch said.

* * *

"I hope you know that you could have killed yourself, young lady!" The furious huntress declared.

"Yes. I know that." Ruby replied blankly.

Almost on cue, Ruby's scroll rang.

"Branwen!" Goodwitch snarled when she spotted who was calling Ruby.

But Ruby already picked up.

"_Ruby. Why the hell are you in a police station with Glynda and Oz?" _Qrow demanded.

Ruby sighed. "Look. I… got in a fight with a criminal. It was nearby, and somehow Miss Goodwitch found me after. She dragged me here and is starting to lecture me. Help." She said, the last part a deadpan.

"_Yang's on her way. I'll see you back home." _Was all Qrow said.

Hanging up, Ruby faced a fuming huntress. "Look. I get it "You're reckless, Ruby. You shouldn't be stopping robberies and falling out of bullheads, Ruby. You're too young and innocent, Ruby." Yeah. Now, if you excuse me - I have places to be." Ruby stated, standing up and pushing her chair in.

But a voice stopped her. The scent of coffee and cookies caught Ruby's attention, "Miss Rose. I know you have things to do and places to be, but if you could allow me to have a moment of your time." Professor Ozpin requested, stepping into the light.

"For what?" Ruby asked.

"An interview." Ozpin said simply.

"I'm not interested." Ruby retorted.

"Humor me." Ozpin said with a ghost of a smile.

"Fine. What do you want?" Ruby replied sharply.

Ozpin smiled thinly. "What is a Reaper doing in downtown Vale? An apprentice, nonetheless. Where was Qrow?" He asked.

Ruby fidgeted under his gaze. "Sir. I wasn't meaning to find the robbery tonight. I just acted as protocol demanded." She said.

"And you restrained yourself from acting on your instinct to kill Roman Torchwick. I haven't seen that much restraint before, only once. Your mentor is a remarkable Reaper." Ozpin said.

"Why are _you_ so interested in Reaper protocol and me?" Ruby demanded.

"Because I see something special in you. True potential as a huntress. A diamond in the rough, if I may say." Ozpin replied.

"I am sorry, sir. But I cannot attend Beacon. I have chosen my path as a Reaper." Ruby said, seeing right through Ozpin's ploy.

"Reapers are just like huntresses and huntsmen. Defending those in need. I can offer you additional training in the few Reaper arts I know of." Ozpin replied.

"Professor Ozpin. I am not blind to your motives. The Reapers hold no allegiances to any kingdom or group. Although Qrow is an ally to you, I refuse to give away my free will." Ruby said.

"Yes. I truly know I cannot control a Reaper. I can only hope to help you and feed your fire, rather than snuff it out." Ozpin said.

"Professor Ozpin. It is pointless to keep hoping I will ally to you. But seeing as my sister, Yang, is attending, I suppose I could attend. On one condition." Ruby stated.

Ozpin nodded, "Name your condition, Miss Rose." He replied.

"I will not be your pawn in the coming war, you will not influence me or attempt to. I will attend Beacon of my free choice, and I may leave at any time to hunt, or whenever else deemed necessary by me or Qrow." Ruby said.

Ozpin nodded again, "That can be arranged, although my one request is that you cannot kill or hunt any of my students. Their choices are their own. Do we have a deal than?"

Ruby could smell Yang's presence outside. Burned rubber and motor oil. "Yes."

Ozpin smiled again. "Then welcome to Beacon, Miss Rose. I believe you and Miss Xiao Long will arrive on your separate ways. I will alert Qrow of your choice." He said.

Ruby nodded, and left the room. Yang was outside.

"Hey. You hunted someone again?" Yang asked. Ruby shrugged.

"Almost killed a criminal. Got away. Oh. And I'm going to Beacon." Ruby said.

Yang grinned. "This'll be _great_!"

The blonde's grin was infectious as Ruby mounted Bumblebee behind Yang and they tore through the streets of Vale.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello again! I am so incredibly sorry for the insanely long wait! Things came up, Word stopped working for me for a while, and a MASSIVE writing collaboration project started up with a friend of mine that we have worked on the whole time! I hope that I never end up taking a… *looks at calendar* almost FIVE MONTH break! Rest assured that if I haven't posted in a long time, it's because I'm busy, but always taking some time on Google Docs on my phone to write up a new chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Beacon_

Ruby looked at Yang as they boarded a bullhead that would take both of them to Beacon - separated from the other students.

"I can't believe you're coming with me!" Yang said yet again.

Ruby sighed, placing her hand on Yang's elbow. "Yes. But the reason you're on a private airship is because of safety precautions for me. I don't want to get distracted by anything. I'm a Reaper, Yang. It's my purpose to destroy those who mean ill towards Remnant." Ruby said.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Ruby reflecting on the previous night. _I will not let Ozpin harm Yang._ She decided, a rush of possessiveness overcoming her in a heartbeat.

Head resting on Yang's shoulder she drifted to sleep soon after.

_Ruby was in the forest clearing from months ago, but it already felt like lifetimes ago. Ruby turned around. Rosetta stared at her with grey eyes, she smiled. _

_Ruby froze, Rosetta's grin grew. "We meet again, young Reaper." She purred._

_Then, she vanished, Ruby whipped around to find Rosetta already holding her by the throat. _

_Ruby swung her elbow into Rosetta's face, and was satisfied when she heard a crack. Rosetta dropped Ruby, who wasted no time in placing a follow-up kick to Rosetta's jaw. Grabbing Rosetta by the head, she twisted her at the neck._

_And Rosetta flickered. She vanished from Ruby's sight, and her voice taunted her._

"_You need to try harder than that, Ruby." _

_Ruby sensed Rosetta behind her, and spun around, only to find nobody there._

_A fist slammed into Ruby's temple, and Rosetta stood there. Ruby watched helplessly on her knees as Rosetta slammed her foot into her face. Ruby shook her head as her vision blurred momentarily. Immediately, pain seared in the back of her neck. _

"_We'll continue this… later." Rosetta purred and her voice faded to the breeze._

_Feeling watched, Ruby spun around in time to catch a glimpse of white among the trees. _

_She no longer controlled her body, and she blindly raced after the white blur. Abruptly, the white blur stopped - and Ruby slammed into it._

_A pale face and ice cold blue eyes glared at her, a vertical scar adorning her left eye was a sharp contrast to the furious angelic face in front of Ruby._

Ruby awoke, her neck still searing.

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead. We're here!" Yang said, helping Ruby out of her seat as the doors opened.

Beacon was better than Qrow described it. But a tap of Yang's hand on Ruby's shoulder brought Ruby's attention.

"I've gotta go, Ruby. I'll see you at orientation!" Yang said, running off.

Ruby shook her head, feeling dizzy as she watched Yang run off at a speed that could even best herself.

Taking a step back to try and figure out where she was supposed to go, she tripped over something solid that gave way under her.

Sprawled on the ground, Ruby felt a sense of deja vu. The scent of frost accompanied the pale face.

"Do you have _any _idea how much damage you could have caused?" The girl demanded.

Ruby shook her head again, "I didn't mean to!" She said automatically.

"Well I _hope _not. Th-" The girl said. Ruby scowled, irritated.

"Sorry. I apologize for the damage I caused, and I hope you can forgive me for my actions, miss." Ruby said, internally screaming, yet keeping a honest complex.

"Well, I hope you learn from your mistakes!" The girl declared, and stalked off.

"That went _well_." Ruby hissed under her breath, and walked towards the auditorium.

* * *

That night, Ruby lay in a sleeping bag next to Yang.

"So, how was your first day?" Yang asked.

"I miss Qrow." Ruby stated instead of replying. She wished she could catch even the faintest trace of stale whiskey that made up her mentor's scent.

"Well, I mean a change of pace could do you some good. You need a break." Yang replied.

Ruby shook her head. "Yang, I don't do breaks. Eventually I'll have another task, and then I'll be leaving on the next airship to the nearest location." She said. Yang's face fell.

"Ruby…" Yang began slowly, "I doubt that Professor Ozpin would allow you to leave the school grounds." She said.

Ruby scowled, "You do realize that Ozpin agreed that I can come and go as I please. If I decide to leave Beacon for a hunt, than he can't stop me." She said.

Yang whistled "Well I guess you have a point." She said.

"Alright, enough talking, Yang. It's time to go to bed." Ruby stated finally, done with Yang talking with her.

Ruby awoke with a start, it was about 3am, judging from the moon's position. Breathing a little faster than normal, she already forgot why she had awoken. Listening to the sounds of the ballroom, Ruby couldn't detect anything abnormal.

Breathing through her nose, she didn't smell anything immediately. Opening her mouth a small amount, she felt the scents sharpen and enhance as they rolled into her mouth.

But then, she froze.

For the second time in only a short few days, Ruby caught _it_. Blood and steel.

_No… how can __she__ be here?_ Ruby thought, fists clenching.

Already rising from her sleeping bag, Ruby found the scent was a trail, leading outside.

Following it, Ruby was silent. Never brushing up against anything or making a single sound.

Outside in the courtyard, the moon was fully shattered. Tensing, Ruby remembered that Crescent Rose was in a locker.

Weaponless, Ruby knew that wasn't nearly enough to stop her. Reapers were lethal, regardless of being armed or not.

Breathing slowly through her mouth, she drank in the surrounding scents. Rosetta was nearby, but Ruby couldn't tell where. Turning around in a slow circle, she could smell Rosetta -

A fist slammed into Ruby's waiting hand.

"Hello, little one." The silky voice hissed.

Rosetta was in front of her, her other hand beckoning in a "come here" gesture.

Ruby gripped Rosetta's hand and threw her into the ground, only for her to rise again.

Rosetta took a pace back.

Ruby's eyes narrowed, "Running away? _I don't think so._" She hissed, using her semblance to power a kick right at Rosetta. Rosetta moved away as if she was a liquid, slipping past the blow. Catching Ruby's leg, she twisted it - eliciting a gasp from Ruby.

Ruby shook her head quickly, and used her semblance to escape Rosetta. Moving a few meters away, Ruby found Rosetta smiling once more, and blasted forward.

Rosetta side-stepped, and Ruby stopped immediately, changing course. This time, Rosetta caught Ruby by the arm and swung her in a circle.

Ruby used the momentum to try and move Rosetta off balance, and succeeded.

In an instant, Rosetta flew backwards, Ruby followed. But Rosetta waved her index finger in an admonishing way. "No, no." She said, grabbing Ruby by the throat.

Gasping, Ruby felt Stormee's hand tightening. She struggled, trying to use her semblance, and failed.

And then the pressure disappeared.

Ruby fell to her hands and knees, gasping for air, looking around, Rosetta was gone, along with her scent.

* * *

That morning, Ruby awaited on the launch pads.

Ozpin finished speaking, and Ruby was launched shortly after.

Extending Crescent Rose, she flew wildly in the air. Scents filled the sky,

The scent of frost hit her.

Nimbly she used her semblance to turn on a dime and follow the scent.

Midway through, she froze.

Blood and steel.

_No._

Ruby gave a growl, and felt herself tremble. She wanted to follow, she wanted to hunt, she wanted to _kill Rosetta_. Biting her lip, she shook herself and leapt into a tree. Inhaling deeply, she caught the scent of frost again.

Blood and steel

Frost

Frost

Blood and steel

Frost

Frost

Frost

Blood and steel.

_Frost_.

_Blood._

_Frost!_

Ruby finally zoned in on the scent of frost, following it faithfully as the scent of blood and steel seemed to vanish from her thoughts. She ran through the forest, forcing herself to normal human speeds. She could scent Grimm around her, but the Grimm didn't notice her.

As she drank in the scent, Ruby also drank in the information. Scents never lie.

Weiss Schnee, female.

Ruby had to stop there, she knew the rest.

But it wasn't everyday a Reaper had a vision of a certain human or Faunus. Visions that Reapers had were important - usually foretelling disaster or even nudging the Reaper into the right path. But visions of specific people weren't all that ordinary, not as common as regular visions, but nothing extraordinary.

All Ruby could guess was that Weiss was meant to be her partner.

But the alternative made Ruby shudder.

* * *

**A/N****: I'm sorry for such an abrupt ending to this chapter, but I wanted this to get out.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Initiation_

Ruby watched intently from her perch within the branches of a tree. She debated turning away and running into another person to be her partner, but some part of her kept her rooted in place, tugging her towards Weiss.

"_Qrow, what was initiation like for you, at Beacon?" Ruby had asked the night before she and Yang were to leave for Beacon. Qrow gave a pondering look, dark crimson hazing over as his mind was flung backwards decades. After a long time, he spoke._

"_Initiation was… interesting, to say the least. My partner and I found one another easily enough, and we had the… fortune to meet your mother and father and were all banded under team STRQ, or "stark". Your mother was ecstatic, to say the least, at being declared team leader. I didn't really care, I was at the time too dedicated to being a huntsmen - but I knew your mother was unique as a silver-eyed warrior. I see that potential in you too." Qrow said at last. _

_Ruby's eyes widened "You were a Reaper while being a huntsmen in training?" She asked in awe. Qrow nodded, sipping from his flask. _

"_Just like you, I was approached by Professor Ozpin and offered the role. I at the time was young and blind, and I accepted blindly. I trained as both a Reaper and a huntsman, but there was a fork in my path - give up one world for another. Rather sacrificing one lifestyle for another, Ozpin and I made a deal. I would work as a Reaper, but also assist Ozpin and his cause. I got to tread on a nearly invisible grey line between Reapers and huntsmen, but at the cost of the freedom that is sacred to all Reapers." Qrow took another sip from his flask, before looking Ruby in the eyes, but something about her mentor's dull crimson gaze held a fire of seriousness - alerting Ruby that his next words held severe gravity and weight. _

"_Ruby, never, _never_, try to tread that line the way I do. Ozpin will try to sway you to his cause - but it will cost you your absolute and true freedom. You can train as a huntress - it will be good enrichment in how huntsmen and huntresses think, work and act - but once your four years are up, reject all ties, even to your teammates." Qrow said._

"_But you kept your ties to dad and mom." Ruby argued. A sad look passed over Qrow's face._

"_And it was the biggest mistake of my life." Was all Qrow said._

"_Why though?" Ruby pressed. Qrow took a long draft from his flask, and it was a few minutes of silence before he spoke again, slowly and deliberately._

"_I was young, blind and foolish - the first ever Reaper to flirt with the path of a huntsman. I didn't see the hidden restraints that would hinder me, until years later. I thought it would be nice to have allies, people I could depend on. I was sorely mistaken, those people who I kept in touch with suffocated me and kept me in their lives. But my partner was the only merciful one and when I pleaded with her, she cut all ties with me and I lost contact a year or two after graduating Beacon." Qrow explained._

"_Why can't you cut ties to Dad?" Ruby asked. _

_Qrow gave a sigh, "I don't know, Ruby. I guess Reapers get lonely - as we can't fall in love and sacrifice our duty. So I wanted to stick around with Tai. He settled down, got married to Summer and had Yang and you." Qrow said. "But that's not the point. Stay distant from the other students, don't make promises you can keep, and don't be afraid to show your fangs to anyone who gets too friendly with you." Qrow stated. Ruby nodded_

"_I will." Ruby promised._

She was snapped back to reality when a crack sounded - right under her was Weiss.

_Click, click, click, click. _Weiss spun the cylinder on her rapier, until it stopped on red - burn Dust.

Ruby watched intently, aware of the Beowolves around the heiress.

Weiss slowed her breathing, shifted her left foot a bit, before lunging at the nearest Beowolf, blade on fire.

Ruby watched. All Grimm held no scent, but Ruby was interested in what Weiss would do to them.

Weiss made quick work of the rest of the Beowolves, and Ruby gave a near silent hum of approval. The Dust usage was impractical, but Ruby admired the skill.

Making her choice, Ruby dropped down in front of Weiss. Silver met blue, and the deal was sealed.

"You again!" Weiss yelled. Ruby nodded

"Yep, me." She agreed. "Ruby Rose. Reaper apprentice under Qrow Branwen." She introduced herself. To her amusement, she practically saw the gears turn in Weiss's head.

"A… Reaper apprentice?" Weiss asked, pale...r than normal.

Ruby nodded. "Yep" she poppd the 'p'.

"Why are you here? And why not with your mentor?" Weiss asked.

Ruby didn't feel like responding.

"Wait… Qrow Branwen? The Reaper of a thousand souls?" Weiss asked. Ruby couldn't help but snicker at the title.

"He hates that nickname now," Ruby commented "but yes, that Qrow Branwen." She told Weiss.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, Ruby." Weiss said, Ruby waved it off.

"Not a problem." She said, and something clicked in Weiss's head.

"Are you here to kill me?" The heiress asked. Ruby gave a sigh, a hint of a grin tugging at her lips as she tried to remain stoic.

"No, Reapers only kill those whose souls are impossibly tainted beyond repair. You are not your name, that much I know." Ruby told her. "We Reapers are not dumb, and we also know your murder would cause war between Reapers and your family." Ruby added, starting to walk.

"Where - where are we going?" Weiss asked, Ruby hummed a little

"To the artifacts, Weiss." She informed the heiress, bouncing a little.

"I never thought Reaper apprentices were so… undisciplined." Weiss noted, Ruby threw a look at her over her shoulder

"Heels are impractical for combat." She shot back.

"No, I thought you would be less… hyperactive." Weiss said

"Qrow has been trying to rein me in for years, he gave up a long time ago. He now uses it for "constructive purposes" like using my energy to track down targets." Ruby told her, bouncing on the balls of her heels and giving a small skip. "And no, Reaper apprentices are _very _disciplined. It's just that when I'm not on a mission, I let my personality show." Ruby added. Weiss nodded, apparently still trying to swallow the fact that Ruby was a Reaper's apprentice.

"How old are you? You don't look old enough to be in Beacon." Weiss said after a long pause.

"Fifteen." Ruby said. Weiss looked taken aback.

"When did you start training?" She asked

"About when I was seven." This seemed to shut Weiss up, and the two kept walking.

* * *

After a long period of walking, Weiss turned to Ruby. "Are you sure we're not lost?" She asked.

Ruby stopped abruptly, "Why would you say that?" She asked.

"Because we've been walking for ages!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Ah, no, Weiss. We haven't been "walking for ages" - if we had, then I would be a fully ordained Reaper and would have better things to do then lead a lost little white haired princess to some ruins." Ruby snarked.

"What?" Weiss spluttered

"You heard me. I don't have to lead you - I can just -" Ruby used her semblance to speed ahead, and heard Weiss call out desperately: "Ruby! Come back, please!" Ruby snickered and sped back around behind Weiss "Boo!" She shouted. Weiss jumped, hand on her chest.

"Don't do that again, you dunce!" Weiss shouted, eyes wide. Ruby couldn't help but chuckle.

"I won't… for now." Ruby said with a small smile. Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Ruby sighed after a while, she wouldn't admit it aloud, but Weiss was slowing her down. If she could use her semblance - she would have gotten the artifact long ago. But no, she didn't want to be rude to Weiss.

"What is it?" Weiss asked, Ruby shook her head.

"Nothing of your concern, Weiss." Ruby told her firmly. Just as she said this, they arrived in a clearing. Ruby smiled, Yang's scent was there. "Yang!" She called

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, opening her arms in an invitation that Ruby never ignored as she blurred forward and with a rush of rose petals, she tackled Yang in a hug.

"Nora!" A orange haired girl yelled, popping up from seemingly nowhere.

"Nora! Never… do… that… again…" a boy in green with black hair with a pink streak in it said between heaving breaths, walking to Nora.

"Sorry Ren~!" Nora chirped in response.

A red-haired woman ran in, and Ruby watched in amazement as a Deathstalker followed. "Jaune!" She yelled

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled back from a tree.

"Did she run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" A girl with black hair, Yang's partner, Ruby deducted, asked.

"It appears so." Weiss said. Yang glowered.

"Ruby, can you ask Qrow if Schnees are on the "kill list"?" Yang hissed under her breath.

"No. She's my partner." Ruby said, walking to the pedestal and grabbing the white knight piece. Jaune jumped from the tree as Pyrrha was thrown face-first by the group.

"Great, the gang's all here - now we can all die together!" Yang said.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby narrowed her eyes while her heartbeat and breathing accelerated.

"Rub -" Weiss began, but Ruby shot forward with a war scream as the world slowed down.

_A Deathstalker is coated in extremely thick plated armor, its stinger is the Deathstalker's main weapon - and its pincers can crush cars like crumpling paper._ Ruby recited in her head. _If I can cut off the stinger, than it won't be able to sting anyone - but I have to avoid the pincers. If I can get to the belly, I can kill it with an upward thrust to the heart. _She planned. She sped up and launched off one foot, flying above the Deathstalker with a blast assist from Crescent Rose. She swung the scythe and sliced off the Deathstalker's stinger. The Grimm hissed in outrage and pain as Ruby fell down. On the ground, the Deathstalker started turning to Ruby as its feet tried crushing her. Ruby put an end to two legs before her cape was snared on another leg. The Grimm's pincers clacked angrily as it tried to pivot on four legs, one leg on one side and three on the other. Ruby sliced the leg pinning her off, and darted away a few steps. The Deathstalker was slumped sideways as it tried to stand on only one side, its legs disintegrating.

"Go Ruby!" Yang was heard yelling as Ruby backed up.

"Yang, help me flip it over!" Ruby called. Yang had a devilish grin and happily ran forwards and helped Ruby ram it so it flipped upside down. Ruby sliced off the other three legs in two strokes - before digging her scythe deep in the chest of the Grimm, which hissed and rattled until it eventually went still. "Good job!" Ruby said, turning to the others - who all were slack jawed. "What?" She asked.

"You… killed a Deathstalker, nearly by yourself…" Jaune said.

"In just over two minutes." Weiss noted.

Yang shrugged "You get used to her super-speeded fighting. You should see her hunt - she does a week's worth of tracking in half a day!" She said. Ruby blushed.

"Yang! Stop exaggerating!" She complained.

"I'm not exaggerating! You're almost always home for dinner!" Yang said.

"Wait - hunting? As in Huntress work?" Jaune asked.

"No, Reaper work." Ruby and Yang corrected automatically.

"WHAT?" All but Ruby, Yang and Weiss said.

"You're a Reaper?!" Nora asked

"An apprentice." Ruby told her

"Do you really get to do elite Huntsman and Huntress work daily without breaking a sweat?" Jaune asked.

"Not really…" Ruby said, but the barrage wasn't done

"Are you really able to tell everything about someone by the way they smell?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes. A person's scent details who they are. Good Reapers can link scents in an instant, connecting relationships to them easily. Each person's scent is usually made of something that they work with a lot, or something associated with them - it sometimes changes throughout a person's life, but it cannot fool Reapers. They identify the person anyway." Ruby explained.

"What do people smell like then?" Ren asked. Ruby inhaled deeply and a flood of information overwhelmed her for a millisecond before she immediately detangled them.

"Yang smells like motor oil and smoke, like something burnt. Weiss smells like frost. Nora smells like electricity, like a thunderstorm. Pyrrha, you smell of metallic objects, mainly bronze and brass, and steel. Blake, you smell like paper and grass. Ren, you smell like sweat and a hint of musk. Qrow smells like stale alcohol and he also says that I smell strongly of roses." Ruby said.

"Qrow?" All but Yang, Weiss and Ruby echoed.

"Qrow Branwen?" Pyrrha asked. Ruby nodded. "You're the apprentice of the most famous Reaper in Remnant?" She asked.

"Mmhmm." Ruby affirmed. More shock.

"Wow, you're so lucky to have a Reaper's apprentice on your team!" Nora yelled

"Thank you." Weiss and Blake said.

"Let's go. I can answer any other questions about Reapers when we finish getting assigned." Ruby said, leading the way.

* * *

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you shall work together as team JNPR. Led by, Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces and shall from this day forward work together as team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose." Ozpin said.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang yelled, throwing her arms around Ruby, who gave a small, surprised grin.

"Thank you, Yang." Ruby said, not blind to Weiss's stare. "Yes, Weiss?" She asked the heiress.

"I… wanted to say congratulations." Weiss said. Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"For… stealing your glory?" Ruby asked.

"Ye - no! I am _honored_ to serve under an Reaper's apprentice as team leader!" Weiss declared. Ruby hid a snicker behind a cough, which didn't go unnoticed by either Yang or Weiss, the latter who was offended.

"Weiss. It's ok to be ambitious. I wasn't expecting to be leader at all. You can be jealous - as long as it doesn't interfere with our team functioning and you giving your all to everything we do." Ruby said. "But if that does come to fruition, than I will not hesitate to put you in your place - with force if deemed needed." She added.

Weiss gaped like a fish for a few seconds before finding her words again, meek - although Ruby knew it was a ruse to hide anger and embarrassment, told by her burning red face. "Un - Understood, Ruby." She said. Ruby mentally sighed and turned away.

"Come on, team RWBY. Let's go to our dorm." She said at last, leading the way off the stage and towards dorms.

* * *

The scroll rang, and on the second ring, Qrow picked up.

"_Yes, Ruby? How was initiation?"_ He asked.

"Good, Qrow. I'm team leader, I killed a Deathstalker with Yang's help, and didn't rip anyone's head off today. My presence as your apprentice is well known across two teams, mine and another." Ruby told him.

"_That's good. Any problems?" _Qrow asked

"None… no, wait. There's Weiss. She's jealous that I'm team leader. I'm concerned she may bother me." Ruby confided.

_Weiss, Weiss Schnee?"_ Qrow asked

"Yes." Ruby replied. She immediately heard a face palm on the other side of the line. "No, no. She's fine." She soothed Qrow.

"_Alright. But please if she bothers you, just break her arm or something. Do it directly, look her in the eye while you do it, and tell her not to challenge your authority again or it'll be her neck next time." _Qrow instructed her. Ruby nodded

"I will, Qrow." She affirmed.

"_Anything else?" _Qrow asked.

"No, Qrow." Ruby said.

"_Right. See ya Ruby." _Qrow said, and before he clicked off, Ruby heard the distinct sound of a bottle thudding on wood.

She sighed. And scented it again.

Blood and steel.

Ruby swung around to the left.

"Disappointed, little Reaper?" Rosetta asked. She was sitting on a bench.

"Of what?" Ruby asked.

"Lots of things. The world's disappointing. Like how you can't catch me or find any leads on my identity." Rosetta said, and drew a weapon - a sword.

"Yes." Ruby ground out "Why are you following me, and attacking me?" She asked "And why did you kill that man those months back?" She added.

"I'm not attacking you now," Rosetta said. "Although with that attitude I may cut your tongue for it." She said, Ruby's hands balled into fists. "But I enjoy fighting fair, and to kill you by blade with you unarmed wouldn't give me much satisfaction." She added, sheathing the blade again.

"You didn't answer my questions." Ruby growled.

"Ah, ah. Knock it off with the tone, little Reaper." Rosetta tutted.

"Why are you here?" Ruby demanded, fists starting to shake.

"What, enemies can't chat?" Rosetta asked.

"I don't know. Can they?" Ruby asked in return.

"Perhaps so, but you don't want to talk, that much is true." Rosetta replied, and her eyes narrowed "Because you want to fight." And that was the only warning Ruby got before Rosetta lunged forward, fist connecting with Ruby's jaw. Ruby leapt to her feet and rushed forwards. Rosetta dodged, and tripped Ruby. Ruby fell face-first into the cobblestone and Rosetta slammed her face down with her foot. "Had enough already?" Rosetta asked, kicking Ruby on her side and crouching down to look her in the eye.

"No!" Ruby yelled, lashing out, but Rosetta nimbly sprung away. Ruby used her semblance to rush at Rosetta as her instincts kicked in. The next minute was filled with punches and kicks exchanged - but only Ruby was on the receiving end. Ruby flew backwards and crossed her hands in an X-shape to block a punch. She was backed slowly against the statue, and back pressed to smooth marble, Rosetta grabbed Ruby by the throat and lifted her effortlessly before slamming her to the ground. Ruby saw stars before blacking out.

She awoke in her bed, alarm clock ringing. _It was just a dream_… Ruby thought, going to the bathroom and looking in the mirror to see herself fine. But how could she be if her side, back and jaw hurt. Yet no mark was left.

"Ruby!" Yang's voice yelled as her sister's fist hammered on the door. "Come on, we've gotta go!" Yang yelled. Ruby finished dressing and shot out of the bathroom. Yang, Blake and Weiss were already dressed.

"Let's go, we're about to be late!" Weiss shouted and they took off.


	4. DISCONTINUED

Hey, its been a while since I've updated. I've decided that I'm working on too many stories at once and I need to remove a few burdens. I have only a few ideas for this story, so I'll spoil what I had plotted.

Ruby and Weiss fall in love but eventually the other Reapers find out and Ruby is forced to be exiled. It would be a scene with almost a hundred Reapers in Beacon's courtyard (where Qrow and Winter fought for reference) Qrow berates Ruby for her stupidity and has to hand down the verdict of stripping Ruby of her title. Weiss has to watch Ruby get escorted by all of the Reapers away. She tries to get to her but Yang holds her back. Ruby is taken to one of the small islands on Anima where the story would end and a plotted sequel would be called "Reaper's Exile".

It is possible for a Reaper to become obsessed with tracking a scent. Rosetta would be Ruby's obsession but Qrow never told her that Reapers could. Ironically Qrow himself is obsessed with tracking down to kill Salem.

Ozpin had created Reapers. So the line of "I can train you in the few arts I know" makes a bit more sense in that context.

Summer was an ex-Reaper who went rogue and Qrow was the one forced to kill her. He took Ruby as an apprentice as penance for his mistake.

Raven is not a Reaper. She was offered to be trained alongside Qrow but defected in order to become the Brawnwen tribe leader. Ozpin trained both Brawnwen twins under himself when STRQ was at Beacon.

In _Reaper's Exile_ Ruby would have stumbled upon Raven and been trained by her in the Reaper arts. (Reapers retain their abilities even if they're banished)

_Reaper's Exile _would have ended with Ruby, Qrow and Raven having a dream vision about Jaques Schnee attacking the homeland of the Reapers (on the dragon continent). Raven is not concerned, telling Ruby she should remain with her as Reaper affairs don't apply to them anymore. Ruby disagrees and it ends with Raven slashing a portal to bring Ruby to Qrow's side.

The final book would be _Reaper's Return_ where Ruby meets with Qrow and they're trying to convince Ozpin the homeland is in danger. Ozpin rallies the Reapers and Ruby, Qrow and Ozpin head off to fend off the attack that is mere days away. Ruby would fight alongside the Reapers but once the battle ends, she finds herself sentenced to be executed.

That's all I could think of for the story. I'm sorry for the disappointment of this. If anyone wants to adopt the story I'm giving full permission to do so, as long as you credit me for the idea of the story. Shape it, make it your own if you want. I realize the way I wrote it was poor and edgy. I'm sure you could do better than I did.

Thanks for reading.

— Fire


End file.
